marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rawhide Kid Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Gore Brothers Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Bullets or Ballots! | Synopsis2 = Tippy Cole and his gang try to enter Shotgun City, but the Rawhide Kid is there to block their way, telling them to scram or the sheriff will lock them up. However Tippy, who has studied law, tells the Rawhide Kid that Sheriff Ben Yarby's position as sheriff has expired that day and they don't have a legal sheriff in town. The Rawhide Kid and Sheriff Ben Yarby go to the town records office and check the law books and are shocked to find that sheriffs have a limited term and are elected by the people of town. Yarby's term as sheriff expired two weeks prior and everyone assumed that he would continue working as sheriff and thus no election was held. With the outlaws pouring into town to cause trouble, the Rawhide Kid tries to keep the peace while getting a telegram out to San Pedro to authorize an emergency election for a new election. Meanwhile the town continues to fill up with outlaws and Tip Cole and his men begin pushing for Tip himself to be elected as sheriff. With the outlaws looking to vote for Tip, the Rawhide Kid and his allies pour through the law books and manage to beat Tip at his own game: On election day they reveal a town law that states that only people who own five acres of land can vote in the election, eliminating all the outlaws who came into town to elect Tip, and soon a fight breaks out. The Rawhide Kid and Ben round up all the outlaws, and after Ben wins the election by a landslide, puts every gunslinger in town into the local jail. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Scourge of the Plains! | Synopsis3 = The town of Shotgun City is on full alert when the ugly outlaw named Clem Boggs rides into town. When Boggs arrives and begins causing trouble, the Rawhide Kid easily disarms him and berates him based on his looks before sending Clem packing. However while the Rawhide Kid was dealing with Boggs, Randy slipped out the back door. Not far away, Randy has ridden out to seek Clem Boggs, feeling sorry for the way he was treated. Randy then invites Boggs back to the house he shares with the Rawhide Kid. Being treated kindly despite his looks for once makes Boggs realize that he has been living his life wrong. When the Rawhide Kid and Sheriff Yarby learn that Randy was spotted with Clem Boggs, they race to the house and overhear their conversation. Realizing that they were wrong to judge Clem based on his looks cause the Kid and Yarby to cease hostilities and make friends with Boggs. Soon Boggs becomes a respected figure in town making many friends in just a matter of days. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bob Bean | Inker4_1 = Bob Bean | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Outlaw! | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker5_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Vow of Vengeance! | Synopsis5 = As the Rawhide Kid and Randy Clayton are out riding a young man named Billy Tappan tries to take a shot at the Kid, but Randy spots the shooter and quickly ropes him up before he can fire. The sheriff is called in and the young man accuses the Rawhide Kid of rustling his family's cattle and burning down their barn ten years ago. The Kid tells Sheriff Yarby to lock the boy up because his claims are crazy. However the Kid is not so sure when Hank Barlow of the Square B ranch approaches him and demands to know where the Kid hid his cattle, however the Kid maintains that he is innocent. Still uncertain though, the Rawhide Kid then goes into town and turns himself over to Sheriff Yarby. Meanwhile, unaware that the Rawhide Kid has turned himself in to the authorities, Randy spots some smoke not far from their ranch and goes to investigate. There he finds an outlaw named Crack who looks identical to the Rawhide Kid branding a stolen cow. Unaware that this is not his mentor, Randy soon realizes his error when he realizes that he is a rustler and tries to escape. Randy is roped up but he orders his horse King to ride into town and get help. The horse does just that and Ben Yarby frees the Rawhide Kid to help get Randy out of trouble. They follow King back to where Randy is being kept prisoner and they soon realize the truth. The Rawhide Kid easily outshoots his look-alike and Yarby takes him prisoner, clearing the Rawhide Kid's name. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Crack Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}